Ballpoint
by Evanthe Beelzenef
Summary: Satu tekanan dan petaka itu terjadi. #PrankSeries [Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan dalam Event Hari Kunjung Perpustakaan by Ambudaff]


**Disclaimer :**

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Ballpoint © Evanthe Beelzenef

 _I didn't gain any profit by writing this fanfiction._

 **Warning :**

AU, OOC, no pairing, typos, etc...

 **Summary :**

Satu tekanan dan petaka itu terjadi. **#PrankSeries**

[Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan dalam Event **Hari Kunjung Perpustakaan** by **Ambudaff** ]

ooOoo

 **EB09S31 : Ballpoint**

ooOoo

Jauh sebelum Light terlibat masalah yang menggegerkan dunia, ia selalu menerjunkan dirinya ke dalam petaka. Bukti nyatanya tertuang jelas di dalam sebuah buku catatan bersampul hitam yang tersembunyi dengan apik di laci mejanya.

Lalu hari ini, tepat pada pukul sepuluh pagi, dirinya melenggang santai ke perpustakaan Universitas Touo untuk meneruskan masalah yang sudah ia mulai.

Mengisi buku _catatannya_.

Sengaja ia pergi ke sana pada jam-jam seperti ini karena kebanyakan mahasiswa sedang sibuk mendengar kuliah profesor mereka yang biasanya akan dianggap membosankan dan itu adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk beraksi.

Ia susuri rak-rak berlabel hukum, mengambil sebuah buku secara acak, lalu segera menghampiri jajaran meja terujung yang jauh dari jangkauan kamera pengintai dengan gestur senatural mungkin layaknya pengunjung yang memang hendak membaca atau mencari bahan untuk tugas mereka.

Ada seseorang yang juga duduk di sana. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang pendek yang pakaiannya menyilaukan mata. Gadis bodoh, pikir Light. Tipe orang yang mengedepankan gengsi daripada pendidikan. Jelas bukan tipe wanita yang mau dikencani olehnya.

Selebihnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda yang akan membahayakannya di area itu. Hanya Light, gadis _bodoh_ , dan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan bolpoin dan sebuah buku bersampul paling norak selama hidupnya. Jika saja bukan Sayu yang memilihkan sampul itu dan jika saja adik kecilnya yang manis tak akan memberengut jika Light menolaknya, ia tak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan sampul berwarna gradasi merah, kuning, hijau, dengan gambar animasi kodok di tengah-tengahnya.

Tapi apa daya, ia membutuhkannya untuk kamuflase. Dan ia terlalu sibuk sampai tak punya waktu untuk membongkar pasang sampulnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih layak. Katakan saja ia malas.

Light mulai membuka-buka literatur hukum yang ia ambil berikut buku catatannya yang bersampul norak itu. Halaman sebelah kanan masih kosong sementara yang kiri sudah dipenuhi dengan tulisan yang lebih mirip daftar nama.

Ia lalu mulai menulis, menulis, dan menulis. Tiap tulisannya terdiri dari dua suku kata. Sesekali ia akan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku literatur di sebelahnya dan membuka halaman demi halamannya, melihat tulisannya sekilas semata-mata hanya untuk memberi kesan bahwa dirinya tengah mengerjakan tugas, lalu kembali menulis.

Tiba-tiba tinta bolpoinnya tersendat-sendat lalu tidak keluar sama sekali.

Light berdecak sebal.

Ia merogoh-rogoh ke dalam tasnya, berharap menemukan bolpoin lain. Namun, dalam hati ia yakin bahwa dirinya tak membawa bolpoin cadangan.

Lelaki itu kembali berdecak, lalu mengumpat, lalu berdecak lagi sampai ia sukses mengalihkan perhatian gadis berambut pirang yang dianggapnya bodoh itu.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya si gadis.

"Um, tidak ... kurasa," jawab Light.

"Katakan saja, kau jelas tampak sebal dan kerepotan begitu."

Akhirnya Light menjawab dengan enggan. " _Well_ , sejujurnya aku membutuhkan sebuah bolpoin."

Sang gadis terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Light.

"Oh, ya ampun, hanya itu? Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi."

Ia lalu merogoh ke dalam tas selempangnya, mengeluarkan bolpoin perak yang modelnya ditekan, lalu menyerahkannya pada Light.

"Ini, pakai saja."

Light membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih.

"Sedang mengerjakan tugas, ya?"

Light mengangguk.

"Hanya sedikit saran dariku kalau kau merasa sudah mepet. Pikirkan saja apa yang ingin kau tuangkan, maka voila ... semuanya akan selesai."

"Terima kasih," ucap Light meski sedikit banyak dahinya harus berkerut mendengar saran yang agak samar dari rekan satu mejanya.

Ia kembali menulis tanpa hambatan apapun. Kemudian berhenti pada nama terakhir yang bisa diingatnya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya menekan-nekan tombol bolpoin seperti itu sehingga terdengar suara klik-klik dengan ujung bolpoinnya yang keluar masuk.

Jam di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Setengah jam lagi menuju kelas berikutnya. Ia putuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatannya saat itu juga dan berniat untuk mengembalikan benda milik gadis itu.

Namun, begitu Light mendongakkan kepalanya, sang gadis sudah tidak ada. Dan saat itu pula ponselnya bergetar. Nama Ryuuzaki terpampang di layarnya.

"Halo."

 _"Light-kun! Cepat ke markas! Ini keadaan darurat."_

"Ada apa, Ryuuzaki? Aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang. Setengah jam lagi kelasku dimulai."

 _"Tidak, tidak. Kau harus kemari **sekarang.** Ini darurat, Light-kun. Perlukah aku mengulangnya?"_

Nada suara L terdengar panik.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa masalahnya terlebih dahulu, Ryuuzaki?"

Dengusan kesal, lalu suara Ryuuzaki.

"Markas tim penyidik ... meledak."

Mata Light melotot parah. Mungkin sudah menyerupai bola bekel sekarang. Namun, ia segera menguasai diri dan menjawab dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Ryuuzaki, itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

 _"Demi Neptunus, kau tidak percaya?! Hack saja CCTV di kota dan kau akan melihat kebenarannya. Tapi, kusarankan kau datang langsung dan melihat sendiri kerusakannya. Sisanya akan kujelaskan begitu kau tiba."_

"Kalau itu benar lalu ayahku─"

Sambungan telepon diputus. Light menggeram.

"Dasar, selalu saja seenaknya."

Dirinya sempat ragu. Tapi mendengar nada panik yang sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat oleh Ryuuzaki sedikit banyak ia mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Terlebih ketika ia tahu bahwa ayahnya juga berada di sana.

Maka, setelah pertimbangan yang tumpang tindih di kepalanya, Light akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan meluncur ke markas penyidik.

.

Light hanya bisa menganga menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Menara puluhan lantai yang sudah disewa oleh detektif paling rahasia di dunia dan sudah beralih fungsi menjadi markas besar mereka ini kini tampak seperti baru saja diterjang pesawat.

Reruntuhannya yang besar-besar memblokade jalan dan menimpa bangunan-bangunan kecil di sekitarnya. Asap hitam mengepul, bergulung-gulung membubung ke atas. Light tidak mau membayangkan seberapa banyak korban yang jatuh akibat insiden ini.

Matanya menatap nyalang ke segala arah. Kemudian ia mendapati L tengah berdiri di dekat reruntuhan bersama beberapa polisi setempat.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light memanggil sambil berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Light-kun."

"Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kapan kejadianya? Bagaimana dengan ayahku dan penyidik yang lain? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Aku ... aku..."

"Minta maaf?"

"Tidak, bukan! Aku tidak percaya ini. Sungguh aku..."

L menepuk bahu Light. Mungkin berusaha menenangkannya dari keterkejutan oleh kejadian yang luar biasa tiba-tiba ini. Atau mungkin karena dia hanya ingin melakukannya.

"Kami semua baik-baik saja. Kebetulan sekali ledakan itu terjadi ketika kami semua berada di luar. Yang lain bilang mereka ingin mencoba restoran yang baru buka beberapa blok dari sini. Sementara aku dan Watari pergi ke toko kue langgananku," jelas L. "Hanya saja, data-data penyelidikan kita sampai sejauh ini tak ada yang terselamatkan."

"Lalu apa kau tahu siapa pelakunya?"

L menggeleng.

"Kejadiannya begitu tiba-tiba. Aku sendiri bahkan bertanya-tanya siapa yang dengan begitu hebatnya berhasil membobol jaringan keamanan markas penyidik yang super tinggi ini. Aku ingin memberinya selamat ... sekaligus menjebloskannya ke penjara, tentu saja."

"Omong-omong di mana ayahku?"

"Dia ada di sisi sebelah sana."

"Aku akan ke sana kalau begitu."

"Sebaiknya jangan, Light, dan─oh, kau menjatuhkan sesuatu."

L merunduk mengambil 'sesuatu' itu. Sebuah bolpoin perak menawan dengan tulisan berukuran super kecil di badannya.

"Oh, itu─"

"Light-kun, apa kau bisa membaca tulisan ini?"

Dahinya berkerut, matanya melotot seram. Light berani bersumpah bahwa tulisan itu tidak ada di sana sebelumnya.

"Tidak, bagaimana denganmu?"

L mengangangkat bahu.

"Tapi mungkin Watari bisa membantu kita."

Ia kemudian menghampiri Watari yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan meminjam _monocle_ sang pelayan. Light mengekor di belakangnya.

L segera memakainya dan membaca apa yang tertera di sana. Hening. Ada pergerakan tak nyaman di matanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Ryuuzaki? Beritahu aku isi tulisannya!"

L masih diam. Mungkin ia terlalu terkejut dengan informasi yang baru ia dapatkan.

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Light-kun jangan bilang kalau kau..."

Light mulai kesal sekarang. Demi Neptunus reaksi L terlalu berlebihan. Pada akhirnya ia merebut _monocle_ dan bolpoinnya dari sang detektif.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia membaca tulisan di badan bolpoin─yang sekali lagi ia yakini seharusnya tidak ada di sana sebelumnya.

Kalau saja ia bisa melotot sebesar piringan DVD, mungkin saja matanya sudah sebesar itu sekarang.

Di sana, tepat di badan bolpoin bagian atas, tertulis _nano detonator_ dengan huruf sambung yang jelas setelah dibaca lewat _monocle_.

Light tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tampangnya sudah sangat horor ketika ia menatap L dan melakukan pembelaan sebisanya.

"Aku berani bersumpah, Ryuuzaki. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
